


（赫海）蛇响恋人

by JUEkb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUEkb/pseuds/JUEkb
Summary: 缠绕在腰间的双响尾蛇我们的爱意循环往复私设ooc。避雷警告





	1. 01 北风里的可怜店长

（赫海）蛇响恋人01 北风里的可怜店主

北下的寒潮来了一次又一次，往年里就总是窝在自己店里的李赫宰，今年算是正式把自己当个祖国优先发展的温室树苗苗儿，老老实实栽在里头不咋出“家门”了。

地下室本就是不透光不见阳，也算是自家哥哥利特照顾，时不时掐着他心情好的点儿把人硬挺挺拔上去，晒几分钟紫外线。

也不是李赫宰身体不健康，虽然一个冬天下来捂的身上也白的苍白透明，但体型却还是一等一的好。

他身材健硕修长，劲瘦的肌肉分布均匀，腰背呈流线形在脐上三分处缩窄，即使平时顶着这张冷漠的脸也会被人真诚夸一句锻炼不错，床上用过的都说好。

这样的他此时此刻站在这里的心情……

惹谁还是别惹利特了。

裹着被冷落两三天的齐小腿长款黑色大棉服，李赫宰看着很帅的往纹身店门口一立似乎是在等人。

气质沉稳长相也不错，说是网红小明星也有人信的。里面李赫宰其实就穿了个黑背心。

回头望望关得紧紧的大门儿，里面暖和的不像样子，他穿着露臂的背心工作都觉的热。

可惜，被扔出来晒太阳不是……这破天，哪儿来的多余太阳让他在暖和点？

李赫宰眼眉深邃，眉骨偏高总是带着一分漠然的冷清，从头到脚都带着不接近的冷意。

此时的他眉头稍蹙，外人眼里可能是在一言不发的生气，事实上这位店主立在自己店的门槛上有点愁心。

刚给客人纹完小图，手套还没摘，嘴欠说了一句什么，就被温和笑着的某人拿棉服罩了脸，一句废话没有丢到外面受苦。

为了避免色料抹到白皙的手指上仔细的扒下手套，稍微卷了卷投到不远的金属垃圾桶，又从兜里掏出一对儿新的带着橡胶手套熟练带上拉紧了多余的地方。

手往后顺了顺被风吹的冰凉贴人的头发，耳饰闪着银光，他踩着浅咖色马丁靴，哒哒的在门槛上保持平衡，踱了踱步子。

嘿，这也是哥不喜欢的毛病，现在他也看不到。

学着那位明星的话：封建迷信的小老头。

李赫宰当初也不知道自己是怎么挖的槽，把这位面善心冷的先生请来管家了。

也亏的自己在开店每个月必须定时给这位业绩榜单第二的员工发工资，日子迟了还不行的，不然有时候都忘了谁才是老板。

业绩第一此时感觉自己冷的惊人。今年从没像这样正儿八经被冻了个够。

吐出一口冷气，眼睛随着隐约能看见白色的水雾小弧度的转动。

看那温意的罩了自己鼻子和嘴，又短暂的随着北风消去，李赫宰反而凉的背后又是一颤，左耳长长的银线耳饰颤颤飘飘。

李赫宰许是站的无聊，从兜里掏出一盒细长万宝路夹在带着手套的指尖，擦开打火机给自己点上，冒了点点火星。

又烧了几秒，抬手贴近红樱色的嘴唇深吸一口，却不过肺，嘴里含了含缓缓吐出浓白的烟雾，眼神盯着一处台阶不动。

有人评他，看人的眼神像是刀子锋利淬了毒。

李赫宰熟识的人也知他好说话。而他自己也觉得，除了单眼皮锐利，整个人看着严肃，只当是不爱笑的错。

不含什么恶意也不含什么情感，那叫什么来着……共情能力比较差。

再讲了。生活哪那么好，也能过得清楚就知道没什么好笑的。

小洁癖李赫宰思考着，这黑棉服不行就扔了再买，奔着钱多的心态就势大方方坐在了台阶上，长腿差了两个台阶放着倒也舒服。

几秒没有吸下一口，烟的星火就被挂的忽明忽灭。

李赫宰不爱这样凑上去嘴让它继续燃，照着自己的习惯，凹陷的手腕儿一摆，又弹开打火机烧了烧尾巴，再吞吐。

缠绵的白气侵绕眉眼，缓和他面孔的棱角感。

李赫宰不是多喜欢烟，这东西对身体不好他也知道他，唯一钟爱的就是短暂尼古丁带来的麻醉和安静感。

这时候他习惯性自然而然低下骄傲的头，垂下眼就可以想未来的事儿，或者激发点情怀，像个文人？

他很乐意赋予这个时间一点浪漫的涵义。直到一双黑色匡威斜斜的踏入了他的视线。

李赫宰挑了挑眉尾，顺着细的脚踝单眼皮的眼睛厌厌一扫，往上是极浅蓝色的紧身牛仔裤。

他推断，这个紧贴程度来看，里面大概是没有穿保暖东西的，在这样的天气里，怕是会冷。

“……是这里吗？”

一个干净的男性声音，又带着不恼人的奶味鼻音小声响起，李赫宰不得不说，他意外的头一次对一个同性的声音很有好感。

“是呗。”

一双女士鞋在他后面进入了视线。

 

……


	2. 02 李赫宰视角

《蛇响恋人》

李赫宰主人姿态，搧开帘幕引着之前并没来过的李东海在吧台坐下，自己反个身踩开垃圾桶扔了蓝色的橡胶手套，坐他左边儿。

即使高脚的凳子被排得很远两个人并肩不算靠着却也离得近，他们随意的笑着搭谈聊着摆设，或者和什么。

这儿，幕后的小地方，约莫三十多平米，同样是李赫宰引以为傲的设计之一。

这算是老板专属场所？得到允许员工进来的也很少，功能不像外面的茶水间。虽然整个地下城一样的刺青馆都是他一点一点拼改装饰出来的，建立自己的王国处处既便要充满艺术家的精致，也需要简化豪放得所在。

黑色，金属，超越时间限制的未来感，高科技的产品只有在这儿才有摆设。灯光是白灼的，明亮而冷清，不掺杂一丝醉处黏人的粘腻感，隔绝复古的七十年代黑胶信息，隔了帘子的幕后干脆果断的划分了两个世界。

李赫宰白皙又骨节分明的手指抵在似笑的唇上，半推着下巴的帅气的姿势和李东海呼应话题。

明明习惯了内心吐槽一针见血堵别人话，却始终体贴的让着说话的主权。

李赫宰手臂自然的搭在李东海椅子背后，半占有护卫的姿态，如果椅面再大点，他说不定可以撑在李东海屁股后面的位置也不一定，那样贴的更紧。

两个人长腿半支在地上，李东海一面说一面像停不下来的孩子忍不住抖腿，李赫宰起初试图制止，后来也没什么表情，附和的晃晃细长得让人嫉妒的小腿。

不错的增进感情的时候，李赫宰脑子里多余的想起了其它的事儿。

关于，他远不知道，那个初见精明的女人这么快沉不住气，和李东海分手的事。

明明还敢趁着自己去酒水间隔着门勾引搭讪，没想到不用自己监控视频证据，就把自己从小朋友那里搞下段儿位了。

……就、也不是期待什么或者幸灾乐祸，大概他本以为她能撑得时间长点的。手机上的到李东海分手的消息时候李赫宰还无奈的耸了耸肩，没等自己问那孩子就把事情的所有经过都吐出来了。

总是围绕着，渣男贱女备胎的故事呗。李东海，可怜的优等备胎，长的那么好看。

但是分手的导火索。

这大概不怪他。

小小的提醒一下喜欢的人，算是情理之中吧。

虽然从来没有真正点出来，他做的都是光明正大的，隐晦的，保护性质的。所以对于他们的结果，李赫宰是真的也不愧疚，错不在他。

李赫宰今儿知道他要来，单穿着黑色衬衫算是利索的靠在台子上，前襟口袋骚气的露出藏蓝的绸巾。依旧骨子里透着冷冷清清样子，却没了初见那份不苟言笑的锐利。

其实李赫宰见他欣赏的眼神顿时觉得值得了，即使私下更怀念之前的背心加迷彩裤。

一般他不穿成这样正式，工作不方便也放不开手脚，不过听说学究都喜欢优雅内敛点的，能说是喜欢有内涵注意装扮的人。为了给李东海造成好的印象他还是努力一番，并且硬生生坚持了一个半月之久。

总之，长的条顺又掌握着工资，穿的帅一点也许还能吸吸女客，手下的员工师傅们谁都不敢说一句不是就成了。

嗨，有回报就行。

高兴呗。

李·不怎么出去自己的盘丝洞王国·不想吸女客人·只想吸引李东海·赫宰单手支着头，琉璃一样晶亮又藏着刃的眼中含着专注和多情，静静注视李东海的嘴唇一张一张。

……天。

请问谁知道自家甜豆儿在讲一些什么胡言乱语吗？？？

对生活的感性什么巴拉巴拉……李赫宰认真倾听的外表下，脑子逐渐乱糊了团儿。

对于生活……喔，李赫宰对生活没什么好感。

他是政治家门出身，现在也没有完全脱离那个环境。束缚的地方对自由灵魂来说还是海了去了、压抑的不行，没什么好的回忆。

政治家庭教育的成长简而言之这让他有了如今的举止和修养，同时反而刺激了条顺青年叛逆的欲望。

幸运的是，好出身的家门必然会生活围绕艺术，选点什么学，在外宴会往往作为一种可以拿出手的交际方式。

他大概还是感激的，关于自己出来经营并不是家庭决裂或者什么，只是选择了另一种人生，他在家里也不需要负起这个责任，上面还有强大能干的哥哥。

同时感谢如今的他今天的审美养成，艺术这领域也给他了一碗饭吃不是。

唔、虽然老被人谈论也没什么心里波动。

冠上李赫宰名字的图纸在这一片省区里都是稀奇的贵物件儿，订制的他每年不会答应超过五个，操手得另说。技术和图好自然名声和价钱水涨船高。

风言风语多冒出来的很，传言的瞎扯外号也飘得扰他头疼，还有说他跟下面道上有关系……

起初听到这个可笑的话，他还冷笑着啐一口。

见鬼吧，他一家里从政的，虽然独立生活但要被知道了不得敲断腿？

但生意人就是生意人，社会上生活怎么不学习做事。李赫宰也知道纹身的不光都是明面上的好人，但他也养着一大帮子师傅开着店，自己皮相好，也讨厌纠缠在什么下面道上什么霸道叫嚷的姐姐妹妹、这个大小姐、那个小嫂子故事里去。

想来想去，或许，他也总是需要一点朋友帮衬的，才没有闲人闹豁。

这个，有钱就能交朋友，当然是各种的。

他好好开他的店，做自己的功，家里那边不参与不争抢，下面那块不搅和不交恶，或许时间也就过去……原本就是这样的生活，今时今日似乎却有所不同了。

他当下有兴趣的地方，或者头会见面的时候，围绕着新的开始，他的所有注意力就绕上了李东海，简直移不开目光。

他喜欢美的。

关于李东海自身，喔，又绕回来思考他了。

不过好吧。

即使那时候已经他有了女朋友……fine，李赫宰的确不应该看上一个有对象的人，但是心里暗暗有个声音似乎默不作声的表示这认同，悄悄跟他说话，苦口婆心劝他继续接触和争取。

这或许是一见钟情？

因为之前没有这样的经验所以李赫宰不太清楚。

总之，他不会放弃。他是个聪明的人，他的确可以当天加上微信之后就调监控，揭发他深爱的可以为了她纹身的女友的可爱行为，

但这也意味着，事儿告一段落了，即使他们分手了，李东海也就彻底断绝纹身这件事儿，或许以后他们再无交集。

一个喜欢一身黑和机车服的地下纹身师老板，一个白体恤牛仔裤的阳光文学硕士生。

哇哦，说什么还有后续跟进呢。

聪敏而睿智的男人懂得忍耐和包容，李赫宰知道，同样有自己骨子里的涵养和矜持。

算不上纠结，选择最优的方案，继续接触下去。

期间，讲真的，李赫宰也烦躁的狠，想过故意使坏拆散那对貌合神离的情侣。

女的就不说了。李赫宰总觉得这份情感怪怪的，小可怜李东海像是因为不解事故，所以把喜欢归为性格的懵懂和依赖性强。

但是一切都是过去式了。

学着细水长流的所谓的聊软件、虽然他并不喜欢通讯软件……烦透了，怎么用。到现在，他必须要充满感激的夸一句运气。

因为这份心情，感谢现在坐在他身边的人听他是李赫宰这个人而不是旁的。

即使达到他想要的身份位置或许还要很久，当然、他不放弃再前进的脚步。

坐在软垫的高脚椅上的他有点头疼的是……自己文学高材生想说就说吧，但是这韩语专业名词在他哪儿吐出来就像牙牙学语，形容词破碎的说，惨不忍睹。

这真实的，不像自己看过的小说什么“在自己的领域光芒四射、口灿莲花”。李赫宰眯眯眼神情，木木想，小朋友需要找个地方练练嘴？大概。

又或许自己可以学会这个技能理解他说的话，那得等慢慢的。

行好自己自由职业还有时间还年轻吧。

心里叹息却不时也哼哼的迎合人继续。

算了，只是看着不到三十厘米远的这幅面孔，挑剔不出来的美人骨相，李赫宰就能满意的弯了眼睛。

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加油(ง •̀_•́)ง

**Author's Note:**

> 明明没车他又封我。  
> 委屈。


End file.
